The resolution of many display panels has rapidly increased in recent times due to advances in fabrication and light emitting diode (LED) technology. These advances have led to the introduction of thin form factor displays that cover large surface areas. However, because pixel density in many of larger displays has also increased, readily charging each pixel to accurately display image data has become an increasing issue. For example, in larger displays where currents must be transmitted rapidly over supply lines, many pixels are inadequately charged due to the voltage depletion that can occur across the supply lines. As a result, the luminance across the display panel can appear less uniform thereby degrading the user experience.